Wedding
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Al ver la sonrisa boba de Minato y el sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas, aceptó, únicamente por el gran amor que le profesaba. Le cobraría el favor después, por ahora, tenía sólo una hora antes de la ceremonia y ya quería vomitar. Mina/Kushi. Leve Fuga/Miko y Hiashi/Hana.


**Summary**

Ella se tentó, como era típico en ella, a dejar su comentario en el aire e ir a su boda hasta en calzones si a ella le parecía. Pero al ver la sonrisa boba de Minato y el sonrojo pronunciado en sus cachetes, aceptó, únicamente por el gran amor que le profesaba. Minato le debería muchos mimos y grandes toneladas de ramen. Ajá, por supuesto `ttebane.

 **.**

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto

 **Género:** Humor/Romance

 **Capítulos:** Dos

 **Aclaraciones:** Masashi Kishimoto es autor del manga Naruto del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **(…)**

Mikoto revoloteaba por la casa más agitada de lo normal. Itachi lo había notado desde su mesita, dejando a segundo plano el dibujo de un tomate que estaba por hacer. Su madre corría de aquí para allá, ignorando los reclamos de su padre por su desayuno sin servir y pisando algunos de sus juguetes de paso. Él se abría molestado e, inteligentemente, habría llorado angustiado por sus cosas, pero le intrigaba más las cosas que su mamá decía mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas: "¿Dónde está? ¡Si nada más ayer lo tenía!" "De seguro ya habrá comenzado…" "¡Kushina me matará y a ti también, Fugaku!".

Itachi frunció el ceño

¿Qué era una **Kushina**? Por lo visto tenía a su madre muy alterada. Su padre también le siguió, alterándose repentinamente, olvidando el desayuno y comenzando a mascullar algo uqe sonó como maldita Habanera Sangrienta. Decidió que lo que sea que sea Kushina no era bueno para la salud y se concentró en su dibujo sin dejar espacios en blanco como era típico de él, ignorando el dilema que tenía su madre en ese momento.

─ ¡Apresúrate Fugaku, ya va a empezar! –gritó Mikoto desde el segundo piso

El Uchiha gruñó una maldición mientras revolvía cada cosa que tenía a la vista.

─ ¡¿Y en donde demonios dejaste los malditos anillos?! –le contestó muy ofuscado. Su esposa le gritó una disculpa y otro gruñido salió de sus labios.

¡A buena hora el masoquista de su amigo decidía casarse con la loca esa!

Ah, pero claro. A él un jodido pepino le importaba la boda de Minato y el hecho de mirar las moscas pasar le resultaba mil veces más entretenido que verle la cara a Kushina Uzumaki con los nervios a mil, siendo él y Hiashi sus sacos de boxeo preferidos. Sin embargo, para su mujer era otra historia, gritándole una sarta de insultos acerca de lo mal amigo que era y la falta de tacto que tenía, con él rebatiéndole de que la sensibilidad la tenía en los pies. Mikoto había soltado un bufido furiosa, tomando a Itachi en brazos y dando un portazo. Se arrepentía enormemente el no haberla detenido, así aquella mujer no habría regresado a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, diciéndole alegre que ella tenía el honor de guardar los anillos y ambos eran los padrinos, y con un asentimiento de Itachi, supo que su mujer lo había hundido en la misma fosa. Replicó, sí. Pataleó, insultó y maldijo al clan Uzumaki y Namikaze incontables veces en su mente ─pues Mikoto no aceptaría que Itachi creciera con una boca de camionero─, pero, sólo con una mirada fulminante de su mujer y una promesa muda de abstinencia por seis meses, calló.

Se revolvió los cabellos y ahogó un sollozo sólo porque un Uchiha no sollozaba a menos que sus tomates sean profanados. Ojeó el reloj y maldijo suavemente a Uzumaki y su mujer por ser tan amigas

La boda entre el Rayo Amarillo y La Habanera Sangrienta comenzaba en una hora.

─Mierda

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aparece ya Mikoto…_

Se decía Kushina Uzumaki mientras Hana le ayudaba a ajustar el corsé de su vestido. Bufó un se volvió a mirar en el espejo a cuerpo entero por enésima vez en diez minutos. Su rostro era cubierto por un suave rubor y sus labios por labial rojo pasión, cortesía de Yoshino Yamanaka ─Para que no te olvide el adonis que tienes por marido en la luna de miel, le había dicho con sugerencia─. Se sonrojó levemente ante tal recuerdo y siguió escaneándose: el vestido era largo hasta el suelo y la cola de metro y medio, con un corte sirena en los pechos y el corsé afianzaba su cuerpo que antes desconocía curvilíneo. Minato le había comentado ilusionado unos días antes de la boda, sobre la moda que se había esparcido en las naciones: los vestido anglosajones. Ella se tentó, como era típico en ella, a dejar su comentario en el aire e ir a su boda hasta en calzones si a ella le parecía. Pero al ver la sonrisa boba de Minato y el sonrojo pronunciado en sus cachetes, aceptó, únicamente por el gran amor que le profesaba. Minato le debería muchos mimos y grandes toneladas de ramen. Ajá, por supuesto `ttebane.

─T-te ves muy hermosa Kushina… ─le dijo Hana muy sonrojada. Kushina la miró y le enarcó una ceja ─Minato-san es muy afortunado en tenerte, desearía que Hiashi me pidiera matrimonio a mí también ─murmuró muy bajito lo último, sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos. La pelirroja le sonrió enternecida. Hana era muy dulce, el idiota era Hiashi.

─No te preocupes por el baka Hiashi `ttebane ─le dijo con una sonrisa consoladora y tronando los dedos. Hana sudó frío ─Me aseguraré que estés en el altar en un mes máximo ─concluyó con un tono dulce y amenazador. A Hana le escurrió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. La intención era amable… pero sádica.

Kushina dejó de lado sus métodos sutiles de convencimiento para dejar su mente ser invadida por una cabellera amarilla.

¿Qué estará haciendo Minato ahora, `ttebane?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Los encontré! ─gritó Fugaku victorioso saliendo de una pila de ropa. Itachi lo felicitó mentalmente, sin dejar de admirar su lindo dibujo de tomate.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Muy bien, Fugaku! ─dijo Mikoto con un pantalón en la cabeza dándole palmadas a su esposo. Este le sonrió con suficiencia ─ Sabía que ese ninja se equivocaba al decirme que debía fugarme con él el día de nuestra boda, ¡andando! Debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar antes de la ceremonia ─le dijo mientras corría al baño.

El niño observó cómo un aura oscura invadía a su padre mientras juraba encontrar el nombre de ese "malnacido", sea lo que sea esa palabra. No le dio más importancia y se fue a lavar la cara, se había vestido mientras sus padres hacían tanto ajetreo por una piedra sobre una pulsera brillante que estaba en la mesa junto a él. Su padre siempre hacía lo que se proponía; así como la vez en que convenció a su madre de rezar en medio de la noche mientras escuchaba movimientos de cama y varios: "¡Oh Dios mío!" y gritos de parte de su mamá.

Los adultos eran raros llegó a esa conclusión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Te digo que azul y el blanco es mejor!

─ ¡Negro y blanco es más resaltante ignorante Namikaze!

Hizashi observaba divertido la acalorada discusión entre su hermano y Minato. ¿Quién era el gemelo infantil ahora? Sonrió burlonamente. Después de la despedida de soltero, el Namikaze les había confesado su preocupación: el color del traje. Recordaba haberlo mirado con incredulidad, ¿Le preocupaba algo tan trivial? Más nervioso estaría él si tuviera que casarse con la Habanera Sangrienta.

Aunque con lo sadomasoquista que era su amigo el hecho que le haya propuesto matrimonio ya no alteraba a nadie. Minato era Minato, con gustos extraños así como Fugaku y su adicción a los tomates.

─No entiendo porque todo lo haces tan problemático ─había dicho Shikaku con aburrimiento, recargando su cabeza en los brazos e inclinándose en el sillón forrado de aquel bar que siempre frecuentaban. Minato lo miró ceñudo ─ ¿Qué? Haces tan problemático algo sin importancia.

─Sí lo tiene ─le había contestado con la misma expresión─ Kushina irá muy hermosa, te lo aseguro… así que quiero estar a su altura ─un sonrojo inundó su rostro y todos rodaron los ojos con aburrimiento. Minato era tan sentimental.

─Hmp ─ medio dijo Fugaku, cerrando los ojos ─A Kushina le importará un bledo si vas hasta desnudo. Quizá hasta te lo agradezca.

Todos asintieron en conjunto acrecentando el sonrojo de Minato.

─N-no digas eso tampoco…

─Fugaku tiene razón ─habló animadamente Inoichi apoyándose en la mesa y haciendo señas sugerentes con las cejas ─Me imagino que a Kushina no debe extrañarle verte desnudo ni tú a ella, ¿Verdad?

El rubio no dijo nada. Si sus amigos se enteraban que él se mantuvo virgen hasta el matrimonio ¡Nunca lo dejarían tranquilo! Ya tenía mucho con ser un romántico empedernido.

─Namikaze tiene razón ─Hiashi se metió en la conversación con porte serio─ Un hombre siempre debe ir bien presentable.

─Y según tú, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? ─dijo Choza con fastidio. Demasiada plática sin sentido para su hambriento estómago y Hiashi tapaba las botanas.

El Hyuga sonrió con orgullo.

─Un traje negro y blanco que represente al Ying y el Yang.

Y dale con eso, pensó Hizashi. Su hermano seguía con esa idea desde que compró aquel anillo para Hana ¡Debería pedirle nupcias de una vez! Pero no. "Todavía no es el momento" Siempre respondía así a sus burlas e insinuaciones sutiles de Hana. Probablemente esperaba que los Uchihas se extingan pensó con ironía.

Itachi estornudó en su habitación

─Eh… no lo creo ─dijo Minato con tranquilidad─ Yo pensaba en uno azul con blanco.

Hiashi estampó sus manos en la mesa y lo miró ofendido. Él no aceptaría un no por respuesta de un ignorante rubio ─Inoichi no contaba─

─ ¿Niegas mi ofrecimiento acaso?

Minato se levantó del asiento, mirándolo con reto.

─Sí.

De vuelta al presente, Hizashi decidió que era momento de parar la absurda discusión; faltaban sólo quince minutos para la boda e Hiruzen-san tenía el tiempo medido. A parte, si Kushina se enteraba que Hiashi estuvo molestando a Minato en un día tan importante, no podría llevar a Hana al altar.

─Bien, creo que es suficiente ─dijo colocándose entre ambos. Sonriendo animadamente, expresó su solución: ─En todo caso, ¿Por qué no un traje azul casi negro?

Hiashi pareció pensarlo y cerró los ojos para cavilar mejor. Minato suspiró y se pasó una mano por los rebeldes cabellos. Su boda debía salir perfecta

Estaba seguro que sería la única que tendría.

Amaba a Kushina en todas sus virtudes y defectos y adicción al ramen; y estaba seguro de quererla de compañera por toda la vida. Habbía escuchado que el color azul representaba lo fresco y tranquilizante*, algo que a él se le daba muy bien. Y si bien a Kushina no le interesara mucho la buena vestimenta o la etiqueta, él deseaba darle su boda soñada.

─Ese color está bien ─respondió al fin y Hiashi asintió. Miró el reloj y sudó frió al ver que sólo faltaban once minutos para unirse a la mujer que amaba. Tragó, se ajustó la corbata y dio una peinada a los cabellos rebeldes; abrió la puerta de la iglesia de Konoha y caminó con paso firme al altar. Hiruzen-san y Biwako-san estaban en la primera fila con diez minutos de anticipación. Ella lo saludó efusivamente, deseándole bien a su matrimonio y paciencia para soportar a una mujer del carácter de Kushina, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa que, por Kushina, lo que sea. Hiruzen se mantuvo alejado de la conversación y, dando una calada a su pipa, murmuró:

─Pobre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note: Eta idea vino a mi mente y me levantó en medio sueño, por lo que tuve que plasmarla sí o sí. Espero subir rápido la segunda parte. Spolier: Biwako parece una pasa xD**

 **Bye.**


End file.
